jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bing-Bong
Bing-Bong is a minor antagonist featured in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He's a anthropomorphic monkey and member of the Monkey Pirates lead by King Zongo. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Background History While not very evil or cruel, Bing-Bongs is nonetheless loyal to King Zongo and eagerly obeys him to the best of his abilities. He is noticeably one of few Monkey Pirates cable of talking. Personality Bing-Bong isn't very bright and seems to rely on King Zongo to make decisions for him. He also appears to have a poor memory. He has an appreciation for his leaders jokes and often chuckles. Powers and Abilities *'Speed, Agility & Reflexes': Being a monkey, Bing-Bong is also very fast, agile, and he possesses good reflexes. Role in the series Bing-Bong first appeared in the episode "Monkey Tiki Trouble". He accompanies They follow Captain Hook and his crew into the city of to the legendary Golden Monkey Tiki. But in the process of stealing the Golden Monkey Tiki from Hook, the tiki causes Hook and Zongo to switch bodies. While in Zongo's body the Monkey Pirates served under Hook. Bing-Bong reappears in the episode "Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!". Captain Hook and his crew were searching for Zebra Bananas when they finally find some within the jungle Bing-Bong swoops down and swipes the bananas from Hook and his crew who quickly pursue. When Hook and his forces catch up they see that King Zongo has the Zebra Bananas but as the pirates try to recapture the bananas they fall into the mud of Mire Pit. Zongo is later confronted by Jake and his crew who demand that Zongo return the Zebra Bananas to Hook at once. Zongo mocks the young pirates but this short-lived as Jake and his mates use their new the Pirate Power Bandanas they received from Peter Pan to best the evil monkeys forcing them to flee without the Zebra Bananas. But as Jake and his crew go to return the Zebra Bananas to Hook and his crew Skully manage to lose his Pirate Power Bandana of super-strength which is soon recovered by Bing-Bong. Now equipped the power he desired Zongo rampages through Never Land to get his hands on the Zebra Bananas once more. Using the Pirate Power Bandanas they still have and quick wit Jake and his crew manage to recover the Pirate Power Bandana from Zongo leaving the wicked monkey king powerless once more. Bing-Bong is last seen fleeing in terror alongside King Zongo, Yo-Yo, Knuckles, Captain Hook, and his crew from Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Episode Appearances Gallery King Zongo&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble.jpg Groupshot-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King26.jpg Monkey Pirates-Monkey Tiki Trouble04.jpg Monkey Pirates-Monkey Tiki Trouble05.jpg Monkey Pirates-Monkey Tiki Trouble06.jpg Monkey Pirates-Monkey Tiki Trouble07.jpg Monkey Pirates-Monkey Tiki Trouble08.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King31.jpg Monkey Pirates-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Zongo-Monkey Tiki Trouble03.jpg Zongo-Monkey Tiki Trouble04.jpg Monkey Pirates-Monkey Tiki Trouble02.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King08.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King10.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King11.jpg Zongo-Monkey Tiki Trouble06.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King12.jpg Monkey Pirates-Monkey Tiki Trouble03.jpg Skully-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!07.jpg Skully-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!06.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!75.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!83.jpg Jake-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!08.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!79.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!67.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!16.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!15.jpg Sharky&Bones-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!02.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!52.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!51.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!18.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!17.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!14.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!11.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!09.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!05.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!85.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!84.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!82.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!81.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!74.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!73.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!66.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!65.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!53.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!52.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!56.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!24.jpg Pirate Monkeys-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!06.jpg Pirate Monkeys-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!07.jpg Pirate Monkeys-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!09.jpg Monkey Pirates-Monkey Tiki Trouble10.jpg Monkey Pirates-Monkey Tiki Trouble11.jpg Bing Bong-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!01.jpg Pirate Monkeys-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!04.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Pirates Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Adults Category:Mischievous characters Category:Monkeys Category:Antagonists